kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JuliaPierce
Reply Thank you for referring with me. No its not appropriate because the character songs article are already categorized under "Character Songs", and "Character Songs" are categorized under "Music" so it will be redundant and unnecessary for you to do so. Its typical for your talk page to only be available in source code because someone could have published a complicated code or rich text onto your talk page that cannot be read through visual mode. For instance a complex signature can render your talk page to only open to source mode. Its nothing to freak out over though its normal to have it. -- }} 02:57, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Manga Category No it would not be appropriate to categorized 'Manga' for the chapter articles. The chapter articles are already categorized under 'Chapters' which is a sub-category for 'Manga'. -- }} 21:02, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldnt say that it is absolutely necessary to link them since it just redirects to chapters. It simply got removed cause I was copy and pasting that particular section as I go so it was replaced along the way. You can link them if you want but you probably do not want to waste your time on minor edits such as that. -- }} 20:59, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hola Hey, Julia! I just thought I tell you that I removed the category Demons from your user page. You're not supposed to categorize yourself to those categories. Those are meant for articles only. Oh, and another thing, you do not link stuff in references. I'll explain, haha. Anything with , those are reference tags. You linked the word manga in this one: ''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 12, and you ain't supposed to 'cuz they're references, not actual content. You're not confused anymore, right? And you should sign your name with ~~~~, and also create a header usin' this: . For example, if you do Hola , it'll create a header the same as this one. Mey-Rin You know you can make your own page in Kuroshitsuji Answers. As for your question there is no definite answer without speculating. But the best estimate is that she cannot see well through her thick glasses and thus she is clumsy. Without them she can see better so she would not be as uncoordinated. -- }} 02:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Youre welcome. Ah ill have to make a help page on how to customize your sig cause it is too lengthy to explain and it involves coding. For now is there a sig that you wish to mirror your own sig after. -- }} 02:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I expected specifics but alright. Are you sure theres no one here on this wiki that has a sig you want to model after. It will be easier. Look at other users. Heres a very basic sample sig thats cursive: JuliaPierce which gives: JuliaPierce If you want a better one, you will have to be more specific with what you want e.g. color, border or not, font size etc. -- }} 02:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hola! It's really nice to make a new friend around here.. :D I see you are having some trouble with the coding for a customized signature.. well, I personally think this guide could help you. ^_^ Don't worry, it's from the official Wikia help thing. 克洛伊 (talk) 08:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Image gallery When you add images to image galleries be sure to include captions (ie explain whats going on in the pics). Model after this for instance. -- }} 23:26, August 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Signature JuliaPierce gives JuliaPierce There is a way to sign with just four tildes "~~~~" and still produce that if youre interested. -- }} 22:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Source Do you have a source for this and this? -- }} 22:44, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Absence sorry! I've had school and alot of things going on lately, but hopefully i'll be on more.CielPhantomhive69 (talk) 22:00, September 27, 2012 (UTC) hey, chat if your on okie? CielPhantomhive69 (talk) 22:25, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh hey! It's nice talking to you again too! And if I met Ciel....I would force him to sign a marriage registration form. x3 And do you ever come on chat anymore? It seems like I'm the only one who does....>.>" -- BlackButlerfoeva123 (Mrs. Phantomhive) hello and sorry for the late reply, i didnt have internet for the time being OTL yes, i happen to be from england, london. owo petunia. —‿‿— (talk) 07:16, December 3, 2012 (UTC)